


To places Together

by FaintBlueIvy



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Karma is such a sweetheart, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintBlueIvy/pseuds/FaintBlueIvy
Summary: "We aren't going to rob anything tonight, I don't think that's romantic enough."Karmanami!





	To places Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ionica01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionica01/gifts).



> This one is for you Lo! We haven't talked in a while and I miss so much! I'm sorry for being so late in posting it. Aaaahhh, hope you can forgive me! 
> 
> This was resting in my drafts for months now and finally I got to finish it! Hurray!! Hope you like it!

 

**To places Together**

“Are we robbing stuff now?”

Manami asked, struggling to remove a twig from her hair. Her other hand was securely clasped in his larger one as he dragged her through the bushes. The leaves and grasses tickled her shin due to their movement.

“We aren’t going to rob anything tonight, I don’t think that’s romantic enough."

Karma's snarky smirk made her giggle.

“So yeah? Then maybe Assassinating is?”

Karma half wheezed out a laugh at her response, “Trust me, darling, we aren’t doing any illegal stuff tonight.”

“Forgive me, Karma-kun. You’re the one who has studied the law. Tell me if trespassing isn’t?”

Karma stopped and turned to look at her, his golden eyes glinting with something mischievous in the moonlight that streamed through the canopy above.

“Youre getting snarkier with each passing day Manami. I’m actually impressed!”

“I aim to please, my dear sir.”

Manami gave him a mock bow which made Karma shake his head, a fond smile still on his lips, before he tugged her back to the path they were on.

“Tell me again why we are trespassing your Superior's house in the middle of the night?”

“Because I really like it? The house? Not that old tweezer though.” He replied nonchalantly.

“Karma-kun!”

“Fine! I just really wanted you see something. And it’s the full moon tonight. And well, it’s our first date.”

Yes. Their first date. It is still something akin to a dream for her. A beautiful truth, that she is afraid, would vanish and break with the slightest of the pressure. After her accidental confession to a half asleep Karma, she had never expected him to remember it…let alone return her feelings. The sheer implication of him…being in love with her for a while now made her a blushing, bumbling mess. The reality of their friendship turning into this precious feeling seemed so fragile that every second that she spends around him makes her question it again and again.

Although, the warmth of his hand seeping into hers is as _true_ as her existence.

Manami still doesn’t get why their first official date was supposed to be not normal. It was, at first, with a decent dinner at their favourite diner after he had dutifully picked her up from her research laboratory institute. But soon after a trip to their dessert café, they both realised how they didn’t want the night to end like this.

After all, it was after two months of being in an official relationship that they secured this chance. Because the first few evenings were spent lazing around with a nice home dinner because either of them had a hard day at work.

Manami didn’t mind it. Not at all. Both of them valued each other too much for that. She was a scientist, saving lives with the help of science and he was a bureaucrat serving nation and paving new pathways for its development.

But Manami loved it that even two months of 'dating' had not changed their relationship. Even today, Karma took things the way he normally does. He still did his best to not invade her personal space, he still did let silence talk between them. The only difference now…it was that she wasn’t 'Okuda-san' anymore.

She was Manami. Just Manami.  
And even the only change in the way he addresses her is enough to flip the whole dynamics of their bond. It feels much more intimate now. And it really gratifies her.

“Ah. Here we are.” His voice is so calm, soft, that her fingers relax in his grip automatically. His other hand is pointing at a clearing, just behind a few rows of trees on the other side.

“I still don’t understand that why did we even had to sneak in, in the first place? I know Nifuji-san isn’t exactly very fond of you. But even he wouldn’t have denied you from entering his house. And the area we are is in his estate.”

"You ask too many questions, you know?" He glanced at her.

"I'm a scientist. It's my job." She fixed her glasses and stumbled a little, but his firm clasp on her arm didn't let her fall. He chuckled at her clumsiness.

“I know. But he would have bled my ears with his constant nagging of how reckless – I know I am – and violent – again, I know I am, the younger generation is. But I just couldn’t imagine our perfect night getting ruined by him.”

“Okay, fine. Another question then. Why are…we even here?”

He suddenly gave her a smirk. A light and playful one.

“That is what you’re about to find out, Manami. Close your eyes.”

She found her face flushing red at his addressing of her but complied to his request anyway. Closing her eyes, her other senses heightened enough to feel him moving behind her. His large hands travelled up to her shoulders as she felt his breath tickle her ears.

"You trust me, right?"

"Yes I do."

Manami answered without missing a beat.

"Then don't open your eyes. Let me guide you there."

He gently pushed her forward, his hands on her ushering her to the destination he had in mind. It only took them a span of three minutes of trudging through the path when he spoke, a little excitedly.

"And we're here! Open your eyes."

And she did, only to have her breath stolen.

Right in front of her was a small lake, surrounded by a circle of trees on all sides. The moon shining up above reflected on the water, it's moonglade shimmering like diamonds. A soft fragrance of moonflowers and sweet apricot wafts to her nose and she feels herself lost to the scenic beauty of nature. Of this particular moment.

"Karma-kun...this is-" she halted, not having enough words to even vaguely describe how overwhelmed she feels at the moment.

"Beautiful? Isn't it?"

He's beside her now, the hand that was previously on her shoulder was now wrapped around hers loosely. His voice was so soft and she realised that she was not the only one enchanted by this wonderful view.

Standing beside eachother, being a part of the life they chose for themselves, the life that they've built through their own struggles, this moment of peace and happiness was ephemeral, yet so entirely everlasting.  
...

_Standing infront of the gate of her home, Manami stares at the man across her. Karma is right in front of her, his hairstyle slightly messy and his suit, a little crinkled. Although his smile is where all her attention was._

_"Alright. It was a fun date, Manami. I hope we get to have more dates like this. Yeah, but for now, I'll be leaving."_

_He paused, his eyes peering into her own, and she could sense that he wanted to say something more, so she waited. But instead, he gave her a clipped smile and a curt nod before stuffing his hand into his pocket and turned away, sauntering out of the yard with a 'good night'._

_And instantly she knew she didn't want it to end, not like this._

_"_ _Karma-kun_ _!"_

 _The exclamation of his name from her lips, causes him to stop abruptly, he whirls around to see her running to him. She stops right in front of him,_ _gluping_ _, eyes darting everywhere except him, not sure what to say._

_"Manami?" He gently prodded her._

_"Ah, um, I-I don't want it to end!" She blurted out, loudly and then grimaced at her poor choice of words, praying that he would understand her._

_And of course, he did._

_He extended his hand towards her, an offer, a geniune smile on his lips and golden eyes speaking of everything she ever wanted to hear._

_"Then come with me. To places together."_

_And she accepted. Of course._  
_..._

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? I'm glad I got to write for this precious ship again! I love them so much!   
> A few of you might have realised that it is sort of sequel to 'Somewhere close'. AHAHAHA  
> Please do tell me your thoughts! I'd love to hear them.


End file.
